


离家出走奇遇记

by undiscovered1027



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25896628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/undiscovered1027/pseuds/undiscovered1027
Summary: 离家出走的小查遇上孤儿小万，一起流浪，相依为命。
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Charles决定离家出走。

他将留给母亲的信端正地放在枕头上，抱着前一晚收拾好的小旅行箱，蹑手蹑脚穿过走廊。经过女仆的房间时他听见门后传来的鼾声，亦感受到梦中飘来的食物的香气。或许只有在熟睡的时候，偏见和恐惧才会暂时地消失，Charles微微地叹了口气，对于一个十来岁的孩子来说，他叹气的频率似乎多得过了头。他加快脚步走向大门，睡在门边的狗猛地惊醒，睁大眼睛不解地望向小主人。“嘘，嘘。”Charles忙将食指竖在唇前。幸好狗还未来得及叫出声，Charles伸手揉了揉它毛茸茸的脑袋。狗眯起眼睛呜咽了两声，之后安静地目送他走远。

Charles逃离了这个家，呼吸着清晨的薄雾，身披金黄的晨曦，一步一步，坚定地向远方走去。流言蜚语随风消散，犹如遇上恶魔的躲闪眼神被抛在身后。他会去到一个遥远的、没有人认识他的地方，在那里成为万千个普通人中不起眼的一员。火车的汽笛声破开长空，Charles开始他漫无目的旅程。

他安静地坐在窗边，看日光的角度随着时间的流逝而悄然发生改变。身边的旅客来了又去，各自赴往自己的前程，少有人与他交谈，顶多投来好奇的目光。这些萍水相逢的陌生人，虽没有展露出多少善意，但相应地，也没有恶意。Charles拉低了帽檐，试图遮蔽自己的脸。他今天穿了一件朴素的旧衣，和平民的装束别无二样。不难想出家里人打开他留在枕头的信件后会做出何种反应，他所能做的，只有尽力隐藏一路的足迹。

在车轮滚动的嘈杂声中Charles靠着车窗睡了过去，再醒来时，已能在玻璃上看到自己的倒影。他望向那片黑暗，对面的男孩也在望向他，恰在此时，听见列车员提醒即将到达终点。

Charles走在异乡的街头，带着他小小的行李，满心喜悦。夜色将他笼罩，无人知晓这条街上正走着一名读心者，Charles感受不到他们心中警惕的高墙，这种感觉使人放松。腹中的饥饿感让他不得不正视自己也需要进食和睡觉这一问题。他摸了摸包裹的底部，指尖传来坚硬平整的触感，这笔钱足够维持一段生活。至于未来如何，大可以过了今晚再去考虑。

他路过宽敞明亮的饭店却没有进去，转而走进街角旮沓处的一间矮小餐馆。他小心地从几个大汉之间挤过去，给自己点了一份价格适宜的晚餐。油烟、汗水和啤酒的味道涌入鼻腔，这一切都让Charles真实的感觉到，这是一种不同于以往的生活方式。他像一只逃出鸟笼的小鸟，迫不及待要为鸟笼外的世界放声歌唱，哪怕迎接他的是乌云蔽天。

“嘿，小子。”有人注意到他存在，打着酒嗝转向他来问话，“一个人么？”

Charles拘谨地点了点头，心中翻涌起紧张的情绪。

男人吹了声口哨，更多的人看向这个方向。“要来瓶酒吗？算我请你。”他嬉皮笑脸地走过来，手搭上Charles的肩膀。

这人不怀好意，Charles心想。他一边不动声色地挪动身体避开他的胳膊，一边礼貌地拒绝。“不用了，先生。谢谢您。”

快走开，快走开。Charles集中注意力，将这一想法施加在满屋子男人的头脑中。

他成功了。男人不再纠缠他，转过身，往外走。

Charles松了口气。没有人再来打扰他，他得以安安静静地进食。他全力对付着盘中粗糙的食物，糟糕的味道令人食不下咽，但是今时不同往日，Charles尽可能多地将那些东西送入自己肚中。

直到他站起来想要买单的时候，才发现了这件可怕的事：放在一边的行李不见了。魁梧的壮汉正等着他递去钱币，然而此刻的Charles身无分文。

“唔……”他尴尬的开口，一抬头迎上老板凶狠的眼神，不禁胆怯。

“没钱？”老板已经从他的表情上看穿。

“不是！”Charles无力地分辨。事实就是如此，他吃了饭，却没有钱付账。

男人的眼睛怀疑地眯了起来，Charles在他的身上感受到了明显的敌意。“我们店里不提供免费的晚餐，小孩。”

四周响起一片哄笑声。Charles的额头开始冒汗，这是他从未应对过的情况。他后知后觉地意识到，在座的人里除了他，都不是好人。

强盗、骗子、小偷，Charles迅速地了解了他们的身份。忽然他发型，坐在角落黑暗中的瘦高个，手边正是他的包裹。

“把我的东西还给我！”他朝那个方向高声叫道，举步往前想要讨回自己的物品和钱财。然而恶人们却将他团团围住，拦住他的去路。

“想去哪呀小朋友？”

“该不会是想吃霸王餐吧？”

“小骗子，别想耍花招！”

一波波的声浪吵得Charles头昏脑涨。他绝望地想到，很可能这群人都是一伙的。他从人与人的缝隙间看到小偷正要离开，他奋力想挤出去，却被人推搡着，像只皮球一样取乐，从一个人手里推向另一个人。最终Charles摔倒在地上，他看到那个身影消失在门边，人群的影子将他小小的身躯笼罩。

“你们拿走了我的钱。”他气愤地控诉。

回复他的是一阵大笑。

“谁？谁拿走你的钱？”一个酒鬼学着Charles讲话。他嘴巴里的酒气喷到Charles脸上。

“别想赖账！”有人在恐吓，“否则就打断你的腿！”

Charles从地上站起来，拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘。他抿紧嘴巴，瞪着这些不讲理的恶棍。

“没钱也行，”老板摸了摸下巴，“你留下，在我这做活抵债。”

听起来像是能接受的条件。“要做多久？”Charles问。

“我算算……”老板沉思片刻，随即看着Charles笑道，“也不多，就一年吧！”

周围人爆发出的笑声像是要把屋顶掀翻。

已经没办法继续和这些人交流下去，Charles想，尽管他想做个遵纪守法、吃饭给钱的好公民，但是情况不允许。他再一次集中精力，想要这些人忘掉这件事，放他离开。可是吵嚷声和接连不断的攻击让他做不到这件事。

跑！

当这个念头刚冒出来的时候，脚就已经在行动了。Charles冲向人群的缺口，然后撞上墙壁般壮实的身体。

“哟，想跑。”

还没反应过来脑袋上就已挨了一拳，打得Charles眼冒金星。他脑中只剩下逃生这一种想法。于是他迅速从地上爬起来，冲出去，然后被拦，以及被打。

“给他点颜色瞧瞧！”

“让这不知天高地厚的混小子吃点苦头！”

苦？没尝到，倒是有着满嘴的血腥味。

Charles再一次站起来，然而这一次却发现似乎有些不同。男人们陷入混战，和自己人打了起来。

“你小子不长眼是吧？敢打到你爷爷头上？”

“傻逼有没有脑子？看清楚了吗就他妈还手？老子弄死你！”

忽然一只手被拉住，那人力气很大，拽着Charles开始跑。

他带着Charles突破重围，一口气跑到街上。逃出黑店让Charles瞬间有了劫后余生的庆幸，然而面前的人仍然没有停下的意思。他拉着Charles一路狂奔，从大街拐到小巷，在蛛网般的巷道里脚步不见犹豫，像是自信能找出一条令人追不上他们的最佳路线。Charles逐渐跟不上他的速度，他气喘吁吁，狼狈地跟在后头。月光下他看清了这位好心的少年的背影，年纪应该不大，比Charles略高一些，但是身材更结实。Charles咬牙迈开双腿，不想在他面前表现得太无用。

不知跑了多久少年才停下脚步，松开手的那一刻Charles才感觉到疼痛，他的手腕在跑路时一直被紧紧掐着，被掐出几道痕迹。Charles按摩着手腕，向少年真挚地道谢。

“真是太谢谢你了，”Charles说，“否则我都不知道该如何收场。”

少年沉默地看了他一眼，动了动嘴唇，像是想要说什么，又不知道要怎么说。他努力地想了想，最后开口，“他们应该追不上你了。”

可是Charles看到了，他想说的是“不用谢”。

这是一位真正的流浪者。他穿着脏兮兮的衣衫，头发和灰尘结成一团，眼神中的警惕像是一种与生俱来的本能。可是Charles却觉得他比任何一个同龄人都要可爱。他看着比他高出半个头的Erik——Erik，哦，天，可怜的男孩，他连自己姓什么都不知道——忽然微微一笑。而Erik则像是受到什么刺激一样，他的脸上浮现出一种怪异的表情，他非常不习惯这样，却又不由自主地被这个陌生男孩的笑容所吸引。Erik的反应让Charles的笑意不断加深。

“如你所见，我现在一无所有。”Charles开口，他说得足够缓慢，让自己的声音听起来无助至极。“被人赶出来，也没有家可以回。”

Erik皱了皱眉头。

“所以……”Charles小心翼翼地问，“可以让我和你一起吗？”

不知为何，总觉得和Erik在一起就不用担心明天。和这位经验丰富的流浪者一道，捡垃圾也好，睡大街也好，只要能活下去，Charles就很满足。

Charles满是期许地望向Erik。

不料Erik转身就走。

Charles失望地垂下眼睛。

“不过来？”

再抬起头时，看到Erik正疑惑地回头望着自己。

Charles笑了，小跑着追过去。他知道，自己的流浪生活，从这一刻开始。


	2. Chapter 2

醒来时Charles浑身酸痛，不仅是由于昨晚挨了一顿打，还因为他在泥地上睡了一夜，而身下仅铺着一层薄薄稻草。这是一处废弃的仓库，只有屋顶和三面矮墙，Erik把这里当作睡觉的地方，一个遮风避雨的落脚处。可以看出这里已经有了家的模样，他捡来别人不要的家具带回这里，在窗台上甚至还养了一盆含苞待放的小花。比较与众不同的是仓库里堆积了许多废铁，小至铁勺，大至钢梁。形形色色的铁器像是件件珍藏，被擦拭一新，用心整理和存放。铁架上有几样东西吸引了Charles的目光，那是由螺丝和废铁组成的小猫小兔，虽然棱角分明不似布偶般可爱，但是Charles却觉得这些比寻常玩偶更有趣。

Charles坐起来四处张望，没看到Erik的身影。桌上有水罐，Charles“咕咚咕咚”灌了些凉水到肚子里，抹抹嘴巴，在“留在原地等候”和“主动出去寻找”间选择了后者。

他从倒塌的那面墙走了出去。砖块被收拾到了一边，整整齐齐地码在角落，清出一条道路来。这里处处彰显着主人的用心。他在力所能及的范围内，想方设法让自己的生活变得有模有样。

Charles沿着小路往前走，发现这附近似乎没有其他的居民，只能看出别人生活过的痕迹。行走在大片无人的建筑物间，他仿佛一只无家可归的幽灵，连飞鸟也不见几只，耳边寂静一片，只有在路边随风摇曳的野花上才能感受一丝生的气息。

他终于遇到另一个生命。Erik向他迎面走来，怀里抱着一纸袋的面包。他“咦”了一声，惊奇地看着Charles，上下打量了一番，然后若无其事地迈开脚步继续大步往前。Charles摸不着头脑，跟随在他身后。

“早上好。”Charles说。

Erik点了点头。

“你去哪了？”Charles问。

Erik皱着眉看他，用下巴朝着怀里的面包点了点。Charles顿时觉得自己傻透了。

Erik从中拿出一只递过来，“饿么？”

Charles很饿。他毫不客气地接过来，一口咬上去。

面包堵住了他的嘴巴，一直到回到仓库坐下来之前，他都在忙着咀嚼。他吃得狼吞虎咽，又干又咸的面包把两边腮帮填得满满，而他不顾上细细品尝其中滋味，只想快点把它们送进喉咙。

他毫不意外地噎住了。

“喝水。”Erik及时地递水。

Charles伸长脖子把最后一团面包咽进肚，他发誓这是他吃得最满足的一次早餐。

然而吃饱喝足后才是审问的开始。Charles迎着那两道冷峻的目光坐直了身子，深吸一口气，准备好回答Erik的每一个问题。

“所以你叫……Chris？”

“是Charles。”

“Charles，”Erik重复了一遍他的名字，“你说，你被赶出来？”

Charles点点头，一口气丢出他早已编织好的一套说辞。富裕之家突遭横祸，家宅财产被人夺走无处说理，昔日的小主人被扫地出门，流落街头孤苦无依。语罢他重重地叹了口气，抬手捂住脸，仿佛很触及悲痛的回忆，透过指缝间偷偷观察Erik的反应。

他遗憾地看到对方的脸上没有同情，反倒布满怀疑。

“可你昨天走进来的时候，分明很高兴。”

该死，原来那时他也在店里，他看到了Charles获得自由后的高兴样。所以他一直都在？Charles眼睛一亮。

“你也在那！”他叫起来，“那你看到是谁拿走我的包裹了吗？”

Erik摇了摇头。“我期间出去了一趟，再回来时，就看到你们打起来了。”

那分明是单方面的殴打，Charles有些委屈地想。

“你是离家出走，对吗？”

Erik的声音响了起来，Charles的眼中闪过一丝惊愕。偏偏Erik敏锐地捕捉到他表情中的变化，他的眼睛像鹰一样锐利，“看来是了。”

Charles紧张起来。他知道自己走后会引起多大的风波，家里的人必定会拼了命地找他，向方圆百里之内的人打听他的消息。他预见到了这样的结果，所以走得更远，来到千里之外Xavier家族的势力尚未影响到的这里。他有把握自己不会在短时间内被发现，但是如果有人送去消息，那便不一定了。

那唯一的不确定因素正活生生地坐在他跟前，与神经紧绷的Charles相对比，他放松得像是在闲话家常。Charles警惕地看着他，像是在看一个定时炸弹。Charles快速地设想，如果Erik想把自己扭送去警察局的话，有挣脱的可能吗？他看着Erik胳膊上肌肉的线条，悲凉地得到答案是不能。

他也不能强行改变Erik的想法，已经尝试过多次，结果均是失败。一方面是Charles对他能力的掌控力度较弱，另一方面，意志坚定的大脑相对而言更难控制，而Charles面对的恰好就是一个这样的人。

“这与你无关。”Charles冷冷地盯着他。

Erik挑了挑眉，“可我不能收留一个来路不明的人。”

“我不会做违法乱纪的事，我发誓，”Charles严肃地说。“你可以信任我。”

Erik不置可否地看着他。“就凭你对自己出现在这里的原因只字不提？”

有几秒钟谁也没有说话，只有眼神的交锋。最终Charles败下阵来，他发现自己似乎除了向Erik投降便没有更好的选择。

赌一把……

“我说了，你会把我送回家吗？”Charles问。

“我没那个闲工夫。”Erik不屑道。

他的态度让Charles瞬间转忧为喜。

Charles长舒一口气。“好吧，我承认，我是离家出走。”

“幼稚。”

“我不想说其他的事，关于我家里的事。别的事你都可以问。”

“为什么要这样做？”

“什么？”

“为什么放着你小少爷的生活不过，跑来受这种罪？”说话时，Erik看着Charles小臂上的淤青。

Charles露出一个满不在乎的微笑。“谁知道呢？”

Erik没有出声，但从嘴型上来看他说的是“有病”。

即使受到贬低也没有打消Charles的兴致，没有什么比Erik允许他留下更让人快乐。

“喵！”

角落里传来一声猫叫。

一只小猫从窗台上跳了下来，远远地站在那里，一双眼睛看看Erik又看看Charles，在原地转了两圈，不断地朝着Erik喵喵叫。

“没关系，过来吧。”Erik对着它招了招手。

小猫迈动四肢跑了过来。 Erik掰下一小块面包放在手上递向它，小猫便就着他的手吃了起来。Erik用另一只手一下一下抚过它的脊背。

“你养的猫？”

“不算，”Erik说，“我只能给它一些事物，保证它饿不死。”

“听上去好像和我差不多。”Charles若有所思。

“可以这么理解。”Erik笑了笑，没否认。

原来他是会笑的！只不过得在看着猫的时候。

小猫吃完了面包，Erik将它抱起来放在膝上。他用手指梳理着小猫的皮毛，捉出猫毛里的虱子。小猫舒服地眯起了眼睛，喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声响。

Charles像是想起了什么。

“那个，”他指指架子上的金属小猫，“就是它吗？”

Erik回头看了一眼。

“你能看出来那是一只猫？”

Erik点了点头。

Erik的脸上出现了另一种笑容。他咧开嘴笑着，既骄傲自己的手工又惊喜能得到别人的肯定。

“做的很棒！”这不是吹捧，而是一句发自肺腑的赞美。从没有人想过把破铜烂铁当作手工的材料，而事实就摆在这，成品堪称惊艳。“你是怎么做出来的？”

Erik的笑容因Charles的赞美而加深几分，但却避开了后一个问题。“你喜欢的话，我做一个送你。”

“真的？”Charles倍感惊喜，他首先想到的是家里那只看着他长大的老狗。“我想要一只狗。”

“不是现在，”Charles正准备描述那只狗狗的样貌，Erik打断他的话，“再过一会我得走了。”

“你要去哪？”

“城外的工厂。”

Charles瞪大眼睛。

“你在工作？”

“是啊。”Erik头也没抬地摸着猫。

“可你看起来显然还没有成年，法律不允许雇佣童工！”

“如果一切都依照法律的话，我用什么去买面包呢？”Erik抬起头，似笑非笑地看着Charles。

Charles的脸唰地红了。“呃……我以为……我们会是捡垃圾、喝雨水……睡大街上……”

“那样的话我早没命了。”Erik耸耸肩。

“可是这样的话，”Charles激动起来，片刻之后又羞于开口，“这样的话……我就是在白吃白住。”

Charles从未想过要像只吸血虫一样依赖着Erik，他没想过要让自己过得如此轻松。

“让我跟你一起去吧！”Charles请求道，“你能做的，我也能做！”

“算了吧，都是体力活。”Erik直接拒绝，“你做不了。”

Charles一言不发地看着小猫。动物可以理所当然地等待他人的投喂，只需要喵几声、把身体交给人随便抚摸。可是人不行。毫无心理压力地让一个毫无关系的陌生人养着自己？Charles做不到。

“但是我会留意，”Erik的话让Charles重燃一丝希望，“看看这附近有没有你能做的事。”

“谢谢！”

接下来小猫交到了Charles的手里。他把猫咪抱在胸前，捏着小猫的前爪向Erik挥了两下。Erik也对着他们挥手，说了声再见，随后转身向外走去。


	3. Chapter 3

Charles给小猫取了个名字叫Alice，她是只可爱的小母猫，没事的时候喜欢绕着Charles双脚打转，睁着圆眼温柔地看着这个新来的人类。

“真不敢相信你一直没给她取名字，”Charles在一次晚餐中提到，“你们平时怎么相处的？”

“就像这样啊，”Erik朝Alice伸出手，嘴里念念有词，“咪咪咪咪咪……”

小猫一溜烟地朝他跑过去，钻到Erik手底下，起劲地喵喵叫，用后背蹭着他的手心。

Charles顿时无话可说。

Erik外出的时候，Alice陪伴着Charles度过一整天的时光，而Erik的小玩意们则成了Charles的玩具。他在桌子上用铁盒搭建起城堡，让金属小猫小兔都住了进去，幻想出他们在城堡里和谐相处的日常。有时会有歪歪扭扭的铁丝逼近，那是虎视眈眈的毒蛇想要入侵。他的诡计没能得逞，小猫小兔打败了它，他们合力把毒蛇推下桌子，毒蛇跌入万丈深渊。铁丝掉在地上，Alice跟着跳了下去，舔了舔蛇的尸体。Charles笑着把它又抱起来，刮了刮它的鼻子。“别那样做，会中毒。”Alice喵了一声作为回答。

或许这是一种消遣，Charles看着那些巴掌大的小玩偶想到，Erik用做手工来打发他的闲余时间。只不过看了一圈，也没在仓库里看到镊子起子之类的工具。他直接用手拧吗？Charles看了看自己的手掌，隐隐觉得有点痛。

“给我做只小狗吧！”

Charles在Erik回家后请求道。他一早就在杂物堆中找到合适的材料，对这两颗闪亮的短螺丝钉尤其满意，那将会是一双漂亮的眼睛。

Erik看了一眼，将Charles送来的贴片和铜丝放在一边。“好啊。”他随口答应了。

Charles等了几秒，没等到Erik下一步的动作。

“现在不做吗？”

Erik抬头看了一眼Charles，“睡觉吧，”他说，“等你醒了就做好了。”

“魔法？”Charles玩笑道。

“不是。”

Charles不满地撇了撇嘴。“不能让我看？”

“对，”Erik笑了，“不让你看。”

Charles哼了一声，“小气！”

Erik惹恼了Charles，却颇有些得意，他伸手来揉Charles的脑袋，把他的头发揉得乱七八糟。Charles扭头躲开，并趁着Erik不备做出反击。他同样摸到了Erik的头发，一通搅和把Erik的头发揉成鸡窝。Charles“咯咯”笑着，笑话他滑稽的模样，Erik怪吼一声，作势要扑上来。在烛火的照耀下两个男孩打闹着，像厮打成一团的两只小狗。Alice起先在桌上趴了一会，发现没人理她，即使喵了几声也没有引起男孩们的注意，于是她跳了下去，甩着尾巴回到墙角的窝里闭眼睡觉。

这场不必要的战斗消耗了Charles许多的体力，他和Erik打得气喘吁吁，虽然到最后也没能分出什么胜负来，但他却觉得十分快活。他大声地笑，在Erik挠着他的咯吱窝时大声地叫，笑声震耳欲聋。而这些在家里都是不被允许的。“做一个乖小孩。”每个人都对他这样说，谨记时刻都要保持得体的微笑，尽管许多时候并不想笑。他就像架子上那些古董花瓶一般，规定好摆放的位置。

“你今晚睡这吧！”Erik拍了拍他的床。一张真正的床，有床垫和被褥，虽然不如Charles卧室里那张柔软，但是也比地上的一层稻草要好得多。也许是出于补偿的心理，今晚的Erik把这张床让了出来。他走到Charles前几晚睡觉的那层草上，坐了下去，卧倒。

Charles感到受宠若惊，但更多的是过意不去。能睡在床上当然很好，说实话他一点也不习惯睡地上，当他躺在地面闭上眼睛，潜意识总觉得有虫子在身边爬过，好不容易睡着了，又被梦里那只在脸上跑步的大老鼠吓醒。醒了睡睡了醒，如此反复几次，才能熬过一夜。

Charles不想继续睡在地上，但也不忍心让Erik睡在那里。他想了想，看着那张不大的木床，默默在心里比划了几下。他转过头，对着Erik开口道：“我们可以一起睡。”

Erik睁开眼，“一起睡？”

Charles点头，“这张床应该能睡下我们俩。”

不待Erik说话，他就缩着身子睡在半边的床上，留出半边的空床。

“好主意。”Erik没拒绝，说不定还在懊悔之前怎么没想到可以睡在一张床上。他知道Charles每晚都没睡好觉，然而他想出的解决办法却是铺上更多的干草。太蠢了，他暗暗在心里责备自己。

当他们胳膊贴着胳膊、腿贴着腿挤在一起的时候，并没有人意识到这有什么不对。只有当Erik的呼吸声在耳边响起时，Charles才心脏漏跳一拍。太近了，他想，四肢也随之变得僵硬。睡在Erik身边，他不敢乱动。

“有点挤。”Erik嘟囔道。他已经闭上了眼睛。

“晚安。”Charles低声说。

没过一会，就听见Erik轻微的鼾声。

Charles听着他的鼾声，身体一点一点放松下来。他调整着自己的姿势，让自己尽量睡得舒适。他小心翼翼地把小腿搭在Erik的小腿上，警惕地听着他的呼吸声有无变化。所幸Erik睡得很熟，于是Charles更放心了。

他几乎是挨着Erik睡着的，像黏皮糖一样紧贴着。这一晚睡得格外安稳，没再梦到老鼠，而是梦到太阳暖洋洋地照着全身。

醒来的时候床头果然放着一只小狗，他有着铁皮身体和螺丝眼睛。可是Charles不很满意，他家里的是一只温顺的金毛犬，而这只看上去则像是好吃又不听管教的比格。

他醒的很迟。Erik早已去了工厂，他把早餐留在桌上。Charles吃着硬邦邦的面包，把那只比格放在Alice头顶，Alice一歪头，比格就掉回到Charles手上。

他应该问问Charles想要什么品种的狗狗，也应该展示一下怎样来做。即使不愿意在人前展露的话，至少也得说一下原因吧？可Erik什么也不说。他的脑袋看上去也是混沌一团，叫人看不透、猜不中。他的沉默成功激发了Charles的好奇心。

“我想要只金毛。”

终于等到Erik回家。Charles的这句话憋了一整天。

“晚上给你做。”

他们在河堤上散步，Erik把Alice抱在臂弯。夕阳的余晖温柔地照在他们身上，将肤色染得发红。

“我想看看你是怎么做的。”

Charles坚持。

“没什么好看的。”

Erik十分敷衍地说。

他们在河边停步，Alice一见到水就焉了，她挣扎着要跑，Erik顺着她的背部。“乖，该洗澡了。”

Erik一手按住小猫，一手拨水，很快小猫就被淋得浑身湿透。Charles用梳子梳理着小猫的毛，由清水洗去她身上的灰尘和泥巴。就这样粗略地洗了洗，Erik放开了她，“好了，玩去吧。”

Alice迅速跑走，去追河岸上的蜻蜓。

Charles看着她高高蹦起的模样，不由得嘴角上扬。

再转过身时，看到Erik已经在脱衣服了。

Charles稍稍有些犹豫。他环顾四周，周围安静得很，绿树掩映下一段小路通往河边，然而极少有人来这里走动。

“真的要在这里吗？”他问。

Erik已经脱掉了上衣和裤子，赤条条地跳进了水里。他在水里回话：“是你问我哪里可以洗澡的。”

好吧，别无选择。

在污垢的逼迫之下，Charles脱掉了衣服。他已经好几天没洗澡了，觉得浑身发痒。Charles站在岸边，有点害怕，也有点害羞。

Erik看出了他的害怕，也只看出他的害怕。他往岸边走近，向Charles伸出手。

“拉着我的手，别怕。”

Charles把手搭了上去，随后感到手被紧紧握住。在Erik的支撑下，他走进水里。

“喔……”流水冲过脚面的时候，他忍不住小小地惊呼了一下。

“来，往前走。”

Erik拉着Charles往里走。水越来越深，先是没过膝盖，然后是大腿，到最后，他们在齐腰深的地方站定。

水流轻缓地流过肌肤，清凉的河水洗去身上的汗水和污渍，顿时觉得清爽不已。Erik捧起河水浇在Charles肩膀上，他的手掌覆上Charles的背部，开始给他搓洗。

“我可以自己来。”Charles出声道。他觉得自己又像个小孩一样，连洗澡也需要别人帮忙。

“那你自己洗。”

Erik果真没再管他。他站在Charles一步远的地方，蹲下身让自己浸泡在水里。Charles看着他消失在水下，面对平静的水面，无端地慌张。好在几秒之后他就从水中冒头，顶着一头湿漉漉的头发，连眉毛都在滴水。

Charles不禁笑了。他掬起一捧水，往Erik身上泼去。

又一场战斗开始了。Alice没能扑到那只翅膀最大、色彩最艳丽的蜻蜓，河面上飘过来的水声和笑声惊飞了它。Alice扑半天扑了个寂寞，她看了看天色，想到现在已经是该回家的时候，然而河里的两人正玩得高兴。Alice不耐烦地打了个呼噜，在野花丛中睡着了。


	4. Chapter 4

几天之后，当Charles再一次央求Erik将他带去工厂里看看时，Erik终于松口了。

“你得答应我，不乱跑。”他语气严肃。

“我绝不乱跑，”Charles向他保证，“我会安静地站在一旁，站在你的视线范围内，看着你工作。等太阳落山后我们一起回家。”

Erik点了点头。

他带着Charles走过长长的一段路，走出那片废墟，穿过熙攘的集市，来到城镇的另一端。视野中是大片空旷的荒地，远方有高高的烟囱吐着白色的浓烟。巨大的施工声时刻不懈，可以想象到工厂中忙碌而有秩序的景象。

Erik一带着Charles走进工厂的大门，路过的工友们就向他俩投来好奇的目光。他们推着堆得满满的手推车将煤炭送去火炉，煤灰沾了一头一身，脏兮兮的模样让Charles不禁想到Erik干起活来是不是也是这样。他们无暇停留，只简单地打了声招呼又迈向自己的前路。少运一趟也会影响到下班时结算的工资，谁也不想少拿那几块钱币。

只有一位年纪较大的爷爷有空和他们说话。在他走过来的时候Erik扭头小声地和Charles介绍，“这是Harry，就是他允许我在这里帮工。”

“哟，今天怎么带了个小尾巴过来？”头发花白的爷爷笑眯眯望着两人，问道。

“这是我的朋友，Charles，”Erik回答，“他想过来看看，不会捣乱的。”

Charles乖乖站在Erik身后，朝着爷爷礼貌地一笑。

工地上规矩不多，Harry点了点头，便允许了Charles留在这里。Erik又跟Charles叮嘱了几句，无非是施工区域危险、注意安全之类的。Charles一一地答应了，他便放心下来，加入工友的队伍中。

Charles看见他和那群青年混在一起，一边说笑一边舞起铁锹往推车里装煤。虽然小了几岁，但是Erik干起活来不比那些人含糊，他的动作干净利落，两条胳膊像是有使不完的劲，装满之后要运到别处去，他推着车竟比别人走得更快，路过Charles的时候总会扭头看一眼，Charles朝他招手，他笑笑，作为回应。

名叫Harry的老者陪在Charles身边，静静地看着他们的互动。Erik走远之后他才开口，“你是Erik的朋友？”

Charles回过头，看着他“嗯”了一声。“我们住一起。”

Harry的脸上现出悲悯的神情，“可怜的孩子。”

他的反应让Charles心有所动。很显然Harry是将Charles和Erik当作了一类人，都是无家可归的流浪小孩。他给了Erik这份工作，他看上去对Erik的过去有所了解。关于Erik的事Charles没有当面多问。为什么一个没有成年的孩子会一个人住在破败的废墟里，这背后不可能会是一个美满幸福的故事。和Erik熟知后Charles很少去感知他的想法，没人会喜欢被窥探的感觉，所以Charles在联系着控制自己的能力。但他依然对此感到好奇，现在他觉得是一个机会来了解这些事。

“您和Erik认识很久了吗？”Charles问。

Harry略微回忆了一下，“不久，但也快一年了。去年这个时候就在这里，一把扛起一捆钢筋来证明自己力气不小，可把厂里人都吓坏了。”

Charles笑了，“所以您就同意了？据我所知雇佣童工是违反法律的，您不怕——”

“可是遵纪守法会让一个孩子饿肚皮，这我可忍不了。”

“您真是个好人，先生。”Charles真诚地说，忽然又想起来什么，“那我也可以在这里帮忙吗？像Erik一样……”

Harry看着Charles打量了一番，笑着摇了摇头，“恐怕不行。”

Charles不解，“为什么？”

“你没做过重活，对不对？”

“是。”Charles脸红。此刻他十分希望自己就像那些劳动者一样，光着膀子在太阳底下挥汗如雨，而不是站在阴凉地里和人闲聊。

“和我说说为什么你会和Erik住在一起。”Harry温和地说。

Charles深吸了一口气，在心中复习了一遍那套家中突遭变故的说辞，脸不红心不跳地复述。看到Harry相信了这番话，Charles感到点点愧疚，他欺骗了一个善良的人，虽然不是出于恶意。

Harry既为Charles的悲惨境遇唏嘘不已，又夸奖了Charles想要自力更生的想法。他抚摸着Charles的头顶，温暖的手掌让Charles想到自己去世的外公。自从几年前外公因病而去之后，就再也没有人这样摸着他的头，夸他“好孩子”。

“你会算术吗？”他忽然问。

“我数学学得很好。”Charles胸有成竹地回答。没有同龄孩子愿意和他玩耍，他便把解数学题当作一种游戏。

“那好，”Haary说，“你跟我来。”

Harry将Charles带去账房，告诉会计这是为他找来的助手。Charles不需要看懂那些复杂的账簿，摆在他面前的只有一道道算式，他重新投入到他感兴趣的加减乘除运算中，不知不觉间半天的时间一晃而过。

和Erik再见面时已是饭点。每个人都得到了一块三明治，包括Charles，他现在也是工人中的一员。

“不错，”Erik笑道，掰下一部分的三明治分给Charles，“你现在如愿以偿了。”

Charles将Erik的手推了回去，他不能从一个还要做一下午体力活的人的嘴里抢食。“Harry说晚上我也有钱拿，不过可能比较少。”

他十分满意地看着Erik没再递过来，而是一口吃掉。Charles盯着Erik滚动的喉结，想象着那口三明治落进肚里，变成力量。

同样在休息的工友围了过来，来看新人。

“Charles，我的朋友。”Erik和他们介绍道。 

Charles莫名有些高兴。所有人都知道了：Charles，Erik的朋友。

他们嘻嘻哈哈地在Erik和Charles身边坐成一圈，几句话一过就能和Charles称兄道弟。“有什么困难尽管说！”一个粗嗓门的男人拍着Charles的肩膀大声地说。Charles被拍得差点站不稳，但他还是快乐地笑着，面对着这么多人晕乎乎地不知道该说点什么。Erik解救了他。他将Charles拉到身后，告诉那个大哥，他们暂时没什么问题，请他放心。

被工人们的热情所感染，Charles飞快地融入了他们的群体，尽管他看起来格格不入。他默默地听着这群人聊天，聊今天的天气，聊城里的新鲜事，Charles听得津津有味。然而当他们聊起女人时，Charles不禁脸红。正在说话的男人激动得满脸红光，积极地和一群单身汉分享自己在那条暗巷里的厮混的经验。Erik及时地干咳一声，男人终于注意到这边还有小男孩。他难为情地“嘿嘿”一笑，不好意思地摸了摸后脑勺，没再说下去。

“我们去那边。”Erik站起身，带着Charles一起走开。没走开几步，Charles就听见身后又响起了说话声。他加快了脚步。

他们远离了那令人尴尬的话题。其实Charles零星也知道一些，但是当众听人谈论，却是另一番体验。他的心“咚咚”直跳，脸上的红晕过了好久也没消散。

“忘掉那些吧，”Erik试图缓和气氛，他有些自责，“真糟糕，不该带你来的。”

“没关系。”Charles连忙说。

“等你再长大一点或许就会明白了，”明明也不比Charles大几岁，Erik却宛然一副很懂的模样，“这个岁数的男人总是对那种事有着无穷无尽的热情。”

可Charles一句反问就将Erik打回原形：“你也是？”

“不……我不……我没有……”

他的脸迅速红了，甚至比Charles还要红。

Charles完整地看到了他脸色的变化，笑得直不起腰。

下午，他们没再去想那件很遥远的事，而是集中精力，出卖劳动力来养活自己。

Charles的工作结束得比Erik更早一些。他领到了他应得的钱币，满怀喜悦地数着，然后仔细地装进裤兜里。他跑着去找Erik的时候，钱币就在裤兜里叮当作响，清脆的声响比任何声音都要悦耳。

在煤堆前他没看到Erik，于是又往工厂里头找。他走在高大的炼钢炉旁，如同在金属迷宫中穿梭，头顶不时有盛满滚烫铁水的铁桶飞过。哪里也找不见Erik的身影，Charles试着喊了一声，可他的声音下一秒就被工厂的噪音盖过。

还是去门口等着吧，Charles想，然而在他回头时，他惊讶地发现，每个高炉都长得一模一样，他分辨不出区别，也想不起来刚刚是从哪边走过来。

只能碰运气了，Charles想。他像只没头苍蝇一样在工厂里乱走，越走越迷糊。近在耳边的隆隆噪声鼓动着耳膜，令人耳鸣目眩，越是想要走出去，就难找到方向。

正头晕的时候，迟钝的耳朵捕捉到一个不同寻常的声响。Charles迷迷糊糊地抬头，忽地发现头上正有一个黑乎乎的东西坠落。

“危险——”

熟悉的声音，是Erik。

可那只铁桶已经近在眼前，它在Charles的视野中放大再放大，即刻就会砸到身上。

Charles下意识地蹲下抱住脑袋，紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

完了。他的心凉了半截，意识到生命会在这一刻停止。

想象中的重击没有到来，反而是一个温暖的拥抱将他护在怀中。

“没事了，没事了。”Erik的呼气吹着Charles的耳朵。

Charles睁开眼，惊魂未定。他盯着眼前的漆黑意识停顿了半刻，然后抬头，看了看Erik的眼睛，才慢慢回过神了。

还活着。

他大松一口气，有种劫后余生的庆幸。

可那只铁桶明明就在他的正上方。

铁桶掉在半米之外的地上，砸得变形，铁水“滋滋”地冒着热气，听见声响的人正在急忙跑过来。他们一边跑，一边还在在问着什么，可Charles一概看不到、听不清。

他的眼里心里只有一个画面：

在铁桶将落的一瞬间，Erik向他伸出手，掌心向外，五指伸直，像极了一个掌控的手势。


	5. Chapter 5

Charles能看见，看见一根细细的银色丝线萦绕着Lily的脖子，像微弱的光，若隐若现。她是园丁的女儿，很讨人喜欢的一个小姑娘，见人就笑。Charles看到她的时候，树林里只有她一个人。Lily站在树下，仰着脖子看着枝桠间，嘴里叽叽咕咕地说个不停，Charles一个字也听不懂。她伸出手，一只麻雀跳了下来，先是落在手心，然后顺着手臂一蹦一蹦地去到女孩的肩膀。Lily偏过头，嘴巴依然在张张合合。直到这时Charles才明白，她的交流对象，或许不限于人类。

同样的情况在后来也发生过几次。去厨房找东西吃的时候，撞见厨娘手一指就生起炉火，她没想到会有人进来，吓得目瞪口呆，在几天后辞职走人；和母亲一起去拜访公爵夫人时，无意间发现她的女仆可以穿墙而过，Charles揉了揉眼睛，才确认她是真的消失在那堵墙前而不是自己眼花；遇到过一个老人，那时Charles见衣衫褴褛的他在大雪中无处可去，便让他在仆人的公共休息室里留一晚再走，老人给他讲了许多的故事，讲他一生中认识的那些不同寻常的人。他在火炉边递给Charles一块晶莹的冰花，在火光照耀下，冰花在Charles手中化成一滩冰水。

在他们身上，或多或少都能看出丝丝端倪来，越是不设防的人，就表现得越明显。野兽依靠气味来寻找同类，人类只能靠直觉。随着年纪的增长，Charles知道了那些光那些细线都是不存在的幻象，幼小的他无法理解直觉，于是眼睛擅做了主张，用这种更直观的方式来呈现。于是Erik带给Charles的安全感也有了解释，他一直在想，为什么一见到Erik就认为这是个足以信赖的人。在看到他控制铁桶的那一刻，Charles想出了答案。

与生俱来的能力像馈赠也像诅咒，无论享受与否，都注定要接受。Charles饱尝了能力给他带来的困扰，因此，当Erik拒不承认时，他只是耐心地保持着微笑。

“那是你的错觉，”Erik不耐烦地说，“异想天开！”

“你用不着害怕，Erik，”Charles端端正正地坐在他对面，望进他的眼睛里，“我不会说出去，因为我们是一类人。”

Erik脸上的肌肉抽动了一下。他不可思议地盯着Charles，目光像是要把面前这个人穿透。

“我没有骗你的必要。”Charles说。

Erik想了一下，觉得Charles说的没错，确实是这样。

他起身，走开。再回来的时候，将一只小铁勺递向Charles。

“证明给我看。”

Charles忍俊不禁，“这我可做不到，”眼见着Erik正要皱眉，他连忙补上，“我的能力不是这个。”

Erik看起来有些困扰，或许在他的认知里，世界上的人只能分为能控制钢铁和不能这两类。

“我可以知道别人在想什么，甚至能反客为主，让他做什么他便做什么。”

Erik的眼神里依然带着几分怀疑。

“比如现在，你在想，我接下来是不是要像集市上的魔术师一样，让你抽一张扑克牌然后我来猜花色。”

他说中了。Erik一瞬间瞪大了眼睛，惊奇不已。

“可是这里没有扑克，要不……”Charles扭头看了看四周，眼睛一亮，指向架子上的一众小玩偶，“要不你在那些当众选一个，让我来猜。”

Erik点头，只用了一秒就确定下来，“选好了。”

Charles却花了不止一秒来感受他的选择。

“是小羊，对吗？”他不确定地问，“你在坚定地想着‘我不能让他知道’，所以我很难看到你在想什么。”

Erik彻底放下心来，他咧嘴笑道，“对的。”

他放松下来，铁勺在手掌上悬空而浮。在无人的时候Erik喜欢让房间里的金属自由地漂浮着，在那时他最为自在。自从Charles来了之后，他就没再那样做过，被压抑的天性坐在此刻释放，连Erik自己也没有意识到他在这样做。

是Charles先看到的。他看着飘起来的小勺子双眼放光，惊喜不已。

Erik这才看见了手中的铁勺。他轻轻一笑，随即有了更多的金属向他们飞来，然后减速并停在半空中。

被破铜烂铁所包围，Charles却兴奋得像置身星海。他入迷地看着那些小东西，伸手小心翼翼地触碰，眼见着它缓缓飞远，又见它在Erik勾勾手指后听话地飞回。平日里显得笨重的铁器，此时却轻盈又有趣，它们自顾自地旋转、飘飞，在Charles身边掠过，不轻不重地撞着Charles的身体。Charles本以为那是它们本来的飞行轨迹，看到Erik脸上隐隐的笑意，才意识到原来是背后有人指使。

即使这样Charles也不生气，他只觉得新奇。Erik站在铁器的中央，俨然一副领导者的模样，在这钢铁铸就的城市里，Charles已经想象到他只手就能闹个天翻地覆的震撼场面。他还发现Alice正窝在一块铁板上，那块板飞得四平八稳，小猫看上去已经习惯了这种游戏。一瞬间Charles有些羡慕猫科动物，若是同样的小同样的轻，那他说不定也能享受一下飞行的乐趣。

“你的能力太棒了！是我见过的最棒的能力没有之一！”Charles称赞道。

“你见过许多能力？”Erik问，“你还认识其他的像我——我们——这样的人？”

“没有很多，十来个而已。我也记不清。”

浅浅的笑意在Erik脸上舒展开。

“真好，”他像是自言自语一般喃喃，“我还以为，只有我一个人。只有我，只有我是怪物。”

“你不是一个人，Erik，”Charles握住他的手，“你更不是怪物。”

“可他们都这样说，”Erik慢慢垂下眼睛，“他们说这是恶魔的把戏，说我会带来危险。连我妈都是被我害死的。”

在Erik语无伦次地诉说时，他的思想也在毫无保留地坦露，Charles从他的眼睛里看到了“他们”。那是在Erik出生的村庄里一帮蠢货，真丢人，一群人整天跟在一个孩子屁股后面起哄，直到看见Erik哇哇大哭他们才满意地走开。后来孩子长大了，遇到嘲笑不再哭鼻子了，而是直接冲上去一拳打断别人的鼻子，然后引来更暴力的一顿揍。再后来，他带上一点干粮和几件破衣服，远走他乡。和Charles十分相似的经历，只不过在Charles家中没人敢当面非议。

粗粗读完Erik的记忆，Charles十分同情。但对于他的自述，Charles有一处存疑。

“我好像发现了一些东西，和你说的话不太一样。”Charles犹豫道，他试探地将手伸向Erik的头部，“我能不能……”

“可以。”Erik不等他说完便表示了同意。

Charles将食指和中指按上Erik的太阳穴。

在手指与皮肤表面接触的一瞬间，Charles如同浸入冬天的河流。这就是Erik的记忆了，Charles想，他感受到无边无际的寒冷和孤独。数不清的冷漠的面孔在Charles眼前飞过，耳边嗡嗡地响着杂音，Charles不愿细听，也不敢细想这些年Erik是怎样度过。偶尔也会闪过温暖明亮的片段，它们来自Harry，来自Alice，来自一些连Erik也不知道名字的人。这些美好的人与事照亮了那片黑暗，让那个形单影只的小男孩在寒风吹彻中有一衣蔽体。

Charles往更深的记忆里探寻，人的面容渐渐变得模糊不可辨认。但是不会错！除了母亲，谁还会有如此温柔的笑容？Charles看着那抹笑，得到一丝慰藉，现在他可以确定，Erik不是被遗弃的。他和Erik相视一笑。

但是接下来的事就出乎Charles意料了。

女人轻声哼唱着摇篮曲，忽然有人推门进来。一个年纪较大的中年妇女带着一个男人，女人见到他们，顺从地放下孩子，走到床边开始脱衣服。男人注意到这里还有个孩子，脸上浮起邪笑，转头和女人要求了什么。女人惊恐，表示拒绝。男人不听，径直走向年幼的Erik。女人疯了一般冲过来，死死地抱住男人的腰，哭泣着请求他不要这样做。男人大怒，顺手就抄起手边的金属烛台，砸向女人的脑袋。他砸了许多下，一边骂一边动手，直到女人松开手。直直地倒在地上，再也起不来。

Charles和Erik一起沉默了。房间里的漂浮的金属相继落在地上，像是下了一场雨，一地狼藉。

Charles狠狠地吸了吸鼻子。他猛地张开胳膊抱住了Erik，在他背后纠结地绞着手指。

“对不起，”Charles闷闷地说，“我不该让你看到这些。对不起。”

他觉得自己似乎做错了事。过于惨痛的现实，真的有挖掘出来重见天日的必要吗？

有一只手摸上了Charles的后脑勺。

“谢谢你。”是Erik的声音，“很珍贵的记忆，谢谢你帮我找了回来。”

Charles能听出他话里的愤怒，也知道这怒火的矛头是指向那个男人而不是帮忙找回记忆的他。他察觉出Erik的心中有复仇的苗头，这并不奇怪，换了谁都会有这样的想法。

Charles什么也做不了，唯有把Erik抱得更紧。他的耳朵紧贴着Erik的胸膛，听见Erik身体里沉重有力的心跳。


	6. Chapter 6

Charles终于有机会亲眼看到Erik捏玩偶的全过程。

之所以叫捏，是因为坚硬的金属到了Erik的手中，就软得犹如一滩泥。Erik动动手指就能让金属弯折或融化，成为他想要的形状。变形后的金属被拼装组合，铜合金均匀地覆在表面，一只温顺的金毛犬顿时出现在Charles眼前。 

狗狗玩偶漂浮在空中，Erik将它推向Charles。

“喜欢吗？”

Charles接住了它，喜不自禁，如获至宝地将这只不会动的小狗捧在手心细看，左看右看，怎么看也看不够。

“等我回家之后，我要把它摆在Carl的窝边！”

“Carl？”Erik轻轻地重复了一遍这个陌生的名字。

“是我家的狗。”Charles完全没有意识到自己刚刚说了什么。

Erik沉默不语。他低下头，用手指梳着Alice的毛。小猫在他膝盖上发出舒服的呼噜声，但Erik却远不像他的小猫一样惬意。

“你……”他盯着小猫，装作不经意地出声问，“你要回家？”

Charles一时没听清。“啊？”

“你要回家吗？”Erik定定神，更清楚地发问，“你说的，‘等我回家之后’。”

“不！我不想回家！”Charles在一秒之内否认。他在这里过得很快乐，一点也不想回到那个沉闷的家中。

“可你还是会回去的，对吗？”Erik直言。

这次轮到Charles不说话了。

Charles没想过要回去。他做了长久的准备，避开仆人的视线，悄悄为自己准备好离家出走时要带的小箱子。里面有钱，有衣服，甚至还有一本他喜欢的诗集。他选择了一条绝对安全的路线，远赴千里之外，为的就是不会被家里人找到并带回去。那时的他想象着自己过上了贫穷但自由的生活，甚至乐观地以为会比吟游诗人还要浪漫，可谁知第一天就见识到了人心险恶。若不是有Erik，他现在连饿死街头都有可能。

可Charles也没想过要永远流浪在外。

对于离开家之后的生活，他没有做过长远的打算。这一切更像是他的一个冒险，一个美梦，玩得够了，或者梦做不下去了，都可以潇洒地提前结束，回到正常的生活里去。他逃走，是想要喘一口气，而非忍无可忍。实际上Charles仍会想念他的床，想念下午茶时的小点心，想和Carl一起跑步，想荡一荡花园里的秋千。大宅里除了那些烦人的想法外，还有许多可爱的事物存在。他是西彻斯特未来的主人。如果有一天他在外面感到无聊了，想回家了，没有什么能拒绝他回去。

他从没有想过这个问题，像是在逃避一般，然而潜意识里早就有了答案。今天这句话仿佛吹开迷雾的一阵狂风，逼着Charles不得不审视自己的内心。作为一个早慧的读心者，他看得比谁都明白。Erik说得没错，可即使是现在，在再三思考之后，Charles依然拒绝承认。

最初的想法或许是玩累了就回家，可是现在，不一样了。

“我不回去。”Charles认真地说。“我觉得这样就很好。”

出乎Charles意料，Erik连一句劝他回家的话都没有说。

他只是咧了咧嘴，丢了句“随你”。

不知道为什么，他看起来心情大好。

Charles也笑了，他推了推Erik的胳膊，引起他的注意。“你是不是不想我回去？”

“没有！”Erik矢口否认。

Charles表示怀疑：“可我留这对你也没什么好处，穿你的衣服，吃你的食物，天天晚上还挤得你腿都伸不开……我晚上踢人吗？”

“你睡觉很安稳，不踢人。”

“可你踢人。”

“真的吗？”

“你昨晚差点把我踢下床！我大半夜被你踢醒，费好大的力才把你的脚搬回去，累死我了！”

“那……对不起？公平起见，你现在踢我几脚？”

Erik看着气鼓鼓的Charles，笑得更深了。他们很快就忘了Charles会不会回家这件事。对于Erik来说，有趣的事情千千万，干嘛非要纠结于那一件不一定会发生的事。

Charles真的踢他了。Charles晃着小腿，脚丫子踩上Erik的脚背。自从和Erik一起生活后他就几乎没穿过袜子，光脚在地上跑来跑去。他踢得不用力，倒像是调戏，脚指头划过Erik的皮肤，痒酥酥的。

“哎哟，好疼好疼。我错啦，下次不敢了！”Erik装出被踢得很痛很痛的表情，叫着。

Charles得意地“哼哼”了两声，“知道错就行。”

“今晚我睡地上，保证踢不到你。”Erik说。

“别，”Charles不忍心，他自己想了个主意，“今晚睡觉时候我把你的腿压着，这样你就不会乱动了。”

Erik没有异议。

这一晚他们睡得都很好，Charles的腿压在Erik的腿上，睡熟了之后连胳膊也不自觉地搭上旁边人的身上。Erik睡到一半迷迷糊糊地睁眼看了一下压在身上的东西，发现是Charles之后，又闭上眼睛沉沉睡去。

第二天早上Charles先醒。

幸好Erik还在睡！他红着脸悄悄收回胳膊和腿。

去钢厂的时候Charles带上了那只小狗。算账的时候，小狗放在桌边，螺母做的眼睛看着Charles写写画画。自己的事情忙完过后，就带着小狗去找Erik。有了上次的事情之后Charles不敢再乱跑，但他也已经熟悉了Erik工作时会经过哪些地方。他站在远处观望，看着Erik假装用力的样子暗暗发笑，那家伙根本不需要用身上的力气去搬动金属，却依然咬牙切齿装得和工友们一样。忽然口袋里的小狗顶了顶大腿，抬头一看，Erik正看向这边呢！Charles连忙收起来脸上的笑意，对他挥手。

“加油！努力！”Charles大喊。

Erik肩抗钢块冲到队列的最前面。

Harry看着这两个孩子忍不住笑。

他们用劳动换来收益。夕阳西下的时候，两个人拖着长长的影子，聊着天，走在镇子的石子路上。面包店的老板娘远远地招呼：“你好，Erik！你好，Charles！”

胖胖的她笑起来一团喜气，总喜欢给Charles的带子里多塞一只面包。

“为什么给你不给我呢？”Erik一边嚼一边思考。

Charles将她赠送的那个明显更可口的面包掰成两半。

“因为给你给我都一样？”

Erik恍然大悟地点头。

其实是因为你从来不对她笑啦！Charles在心里默默地说。他想起刚遇到时笑都不笑的Erik，不禁感叹和现在的Erik简直判若两人。


	7. Chapter 7

每一天都过得简单而充实，工厂和家之间两点一线，周末的时候带着Alice去郊外的草地上野餐。每天的所得除去购买食物的花费，还能余下一两个硬币，床底下有只铁盒子，Erik把它当做他们的储钱罐。硬币落入盒中的叮当一声响，成为Charles最喜欢听见的声音。Erik说，等夏天过去的时候，可以用这些钱去给他购置过冬的衣裳。

“我不喜欢冬天，”Erik皱起眉头说，掰着手指头算道，“你得买厚衣服，厚被子，把房屋加固，在屋子里生起柴火。总之，得花很多钱。”

“没关系，我也能挣钱呢！”Charles宽慰他，“你去年冬天怎么过的？”

“差点被冻死。睡觉的时候把所有的衣服都穿在身上，勉强还能睡着。但是一下雪就不行了。”

Charles同情地看着他。

“所以今年一定要在入冬前做好准备。”Erik强调，“上街的时候如果看到便宜货，可以先买回来囤着。”

Charles点头。尽管现在外面日光正毒，盛夏的蝉声一浪高过一浪，但他的心已经飞往五个月，仿佛看到风雪中陋室窗内亮起的橘黄火光。

他们像两只松鼠一样积极地为即将到来的冬天做打算，平静如水的生活给人以明天也会像今天一样的错觉，殊不知，意外会比六月的大雨来得更突然。

城里来了个陌生人。

没有人见过他，但许多人都和他说过话。那人挨家挨户地敲门，拿出一张相片，询问有没有见过相片上的人。他说这是府中走丢的小少爷，全名是Charles Francis Xavier。若是能帮忙找到，必有黄金和珠宝作为答谢。相片可是个稀罕物件，不少人只听说过，却没有亲眼见过，更别提站到摄影机前拥有一张自己的相片。再略打量两眼，从来人的穿着和气度上，便能判断出这家主人非富即贵。即便没有承诺得那么夸张，也一定会给出可观的报酬。

他们认真地看起了那张相片。相片十分模糊，只能看出这孩子大概十岁出头的模样，戴着眼镜，衣着华贵。他面无表情地看向相片外，看得人心里一冷。人们在回忆里仔细地搜索了一遍，并没有出现这么个男孩，于是摇摇头，与财富失之交臂，感觉很是可惜。

他一连停留了几日，重金寻人的消息在城中慢慢传开。就连工厂里也纷纷议论起这事，人人都知道，那位尊贵的小少爷可能就在这一带。

自然有人联想到忽然出现在Erik身边的那个Charles。会有这样巧的事吗？同样的名字，相似的年纪，连时间也能对上。

事关重大，在机器运作的隆隆声中，工人们在Erik身边围成一圈，堵住他所有去路。带头的人一脸严肃，问起Charles的底细。

“你们什么时候认识的？他怎么跟你说的？有没有可能在骗你？”

Erik这时候才知道有人在找Charles的事。他一口咬定那不是同一个人。

“不可能！”Erik激烈地争辩道，“你们想想，要是一个人走丢了，他能不急着回家吗？”

工人们一想，是这个道理。他们认识的Charles每天都高高兴兴的，没见他着急着要回到哪去。那位异乡人暂时还没问到他们，也没人见过他手中的照片。工人们什么也没问出来，只好失望地散开。但那诱人的奖赏却仍是最火热的话题，他们一边干活一边做白日梦，聊着如果找到那个小孩，自己会怎样花掉那笔钱。

在休息时间Erik十万火急地把Charles拉到一边。

“出大事了！”

“有人在找我。”

Erik焦虑地看着Charles，Charles却望着他笑起来。

“你没把我说出去。”他轻轻地说。

Erik一愣。

Charles走上前抱住了他，拍了拍他的后背。“别担心，”他踮起脚趴在Erik耳边说，“我已经想到应对的法子啦！”

Charles比Erik早几分钟得知这件事。今天上午一踏进厂里，就有了一种莫名的熟悉感觉。他很快发现了来源，是那些人的目光。厂里的工人们在注意着Charles却又不敢直视他，他们以为自己将那视线掩饰得足够好，不会被Charles察觉，然而这种窥探对于Charles来说已是家常便饭。

Charles悄无声息地触探了某个工人的思想，然后短暂地惊慌了几秒。几秒之后他消化了这一信息，在后来的一上午时间里冷静地思考该如何应对。最后他想出一个完美无缺的方法，既能不让家里发现他的踪迹，也能让身边的人消去怀疑。

——只不过，非常冒险。

Xavier家派来的人必须要离开，并且他得见过Charles之后再离开，只有这样，大家才会相信，Charles不是他要找的人。他见过Charles，然而走的时候，却以为自己在这个地方没有收获。

Charles从没做过这样的事，进入一个人的大脑中，改写他的记忆。不是没有想过其他的办法，比如趁着那个男人还没找到他，跑到更远的地方去，可他舍不得这份工作，也舍不得爱舔他手的Alice。只要有一线希望，他就会拼尽全力，让这样的生活得以继续。

Erik听完他的计划后面露犹豫。

“好是很好，只不过……要是失败了怎么办？”

“那我就再找机会逃出来找你！”

Erik被他的豪言壮语逗笑。

于是便静待着被找上门。在这之前，Charles开始练习如何改变一个人记忆，唯一的知情人士Erik自愿充当小白鼠。Charles凝神静气，将注意力集中在Erik的头脑，可他练习得很不顺利。

Charles叹了口气。“你在拦着我。”

Erik挠挠头，“抱歉。”

“你得假装不知道这回事。你不知道有个读心者在身边，也不知道他想要改变你的记忆。”

Erik深吸一口气。“我尽量。”

练习重新开始，没有了Erik刻意的阻碍，Charles进入得容易许多。他想象着自己行走在一排排储物架中，架子上是Erik的记忆，一格就是一天。他在Erik的回忆中看到了自己，在笑的自己，在发呆的自己，在发呆的画面持续了很久。Charles感觉这是一种奇妙的体验，就好像是在通过Erik的眼睛观察他眼中的世界。

“好了吗？”Erik问道。

Charles想起他是要改变记忆。

改什么好呢？Charles思考了几秒。

眼前掠过昨天晚上他俩下棋的画面。

几天之前Charles在垃圾桶边捡到一副残到不成样子的象棋，他指挥着Erik用金属把它修了修，并教给了Erik象棋的规则。Erik学会之后他们每晚都要玩到深夜。作为新手，Erik战况惨烈。但他进步得很快，就在昨晚，他取得了他的第一次胜利。

“好啦！”Charles说。

Erik摸摸脑袋，感觉什么也没有发生。

“我问你，昨晚我们下棋，你还记得结果吗？”

“和前天一样，我一次没赢。”

Charles露出一个微笑。

“成功啦！”


End file.
